


Twilight: Ellipsism

by Master_Stabroek13



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alice isn't the only precognitive, Bounty Hunters, Gen, Monster Hunters, New vampires, No Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Stabroek13/pseuds/Master_Stabroek13
Summary: Sophia saw all of this coming a long time ago. Melissa considers Sophia her sister even though they aren't related and has given her undivided loyalty in all their years together. Immortality will become her as it has very few but all things must end, her included.Ellipsism: n. sadness that you’ll never be able to know how history will turn out, that you’ll dutifully pass on the joke of being alive without ever learning the punchline—the name of the beneficiary of all human struggle, the sum of the final payout of every investment ever made in the future—which may not suit your sense of humor anyway and will probably involve how many people it takes to change a light bulb.





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no claim to the copyrights of Twilight.
> 
> Note: I don’t really think it’s necessary to overly describe the characteristics of Meyers’ vampires other than what these new ones are experiencing, as the majority who read this are well aware of and very familiar with vampire’s characteristics so for the sake of efficiency I’ll be writing as per normal interactions between people. But be warned, there is much hand-wavy biology in here because I like poking things I don’t quite understand with a stick... 
> 
> Now, curtains up!

 

 

**_One._ **

****

****

The thing about _seeing_ , thought Sophia, was that it was essentially a paradox. You saw things that were meant to be and because you saw them, they were. You could change them, but only to a certain degree. Like right now for instance.

For three years she knew there was a vampire stalking and turning gifted humans, and that he had been watching her and her friend Melissa for six months, and that he would take them and they would be turned. The only way to make such a terrible situation end in a somewhat positive fashion would be to prepare for the turning, and the aftermath. Mental training would be required to control the bloodlust that came once fully turned and also to keep their wits about them, so that they could kill their would-be captor and the other vampires that were present.

Lying curled on her side on the bed Sophia stared at her captor as he gently sat down beside her and stroked an icy hand down her cheek.

While human Melissa was admittedly powerful enough to take on more than one vampire at a time but Sophia was still human, still had human weaknesses and human needs that would slow her down. If they were to remain free they needed the boost her power would get from the turning. First, Sophia had to change. The potential damage she could bring down on the human population could only be avoided if she were turned in a safe, extremely isolated place, away from human populated areas. It’s why she had to be changed instead of Melissa, at least until the time was right.

“Beautiful one,” whispered her maker tenderly, and lifted her wrist to his smiling mouth.  

Sophia turned her gaze back to the ceiling as he bit into her wrist and a soul searing pain began to surge down her arm and into the rest of her. She needed to be kept in isolation so they could have even a chance of controlling her should the future she saw now change, and the only one capable of doing that right now was Melissa.  

She gasped and convulsed. One more time, she reminded herself. Check one more time. Panting harshly, she gathered all her energy and flung her mind forward to lose herself in grasping for what was to happen in the days to come.

 

* * *

 

 

The thing about being friends with someone who was precognitive was that it was both incredibly convenient and at times very frustrating. It took all the excitement out of things sometimes. Although knowing that you’d be getting an offer for a scholarship to the very popular dance school you wanted to get into since you were 12 was nothing compared to the apparent fact that the supernatural existed and a vampire would track you down and turn your best friend into one. So that’s the trouble.

Melissa was slung over her kidnapper’s shoulder as if she weighed less than a feather. Her ribs ground painfully against the vampire’s stone shoulder as he clamped his ice-cold arm across the backs of her thighs. She opened her eyes. Swift glances to the sides revealed only one other vampire to their left accompanying them.

She closed her eyes again and formed a delicate shield around herself, and slowly ballooned it outward. As it expanded, brushing over everything she put together an impression of her surroundings. It was a fairly small, run down house with about four and a half rooms. There was one more vampire in the house along with a living person.

The vampire carried Melissa up the stairs and into the house, their companion turned left into the room with the human as the one carrying Melissa continued into the next room. He dropped her unceremoniously on the bed in a corner. A wave of musty sheets and a small cloud of dust flew up her nose.

She immediately stopped pretending to be unconscious and began sneezing violently. The vampire, a short brown haired boy with ruby red eyes sneered and stalked toward her. He leaned down and grabbed her by the collar, pulling her up and raising an open hand, presumably to knock her out. She reached out and seized his arms and legs, immobilizing them. Shock flooded his face as he struggled to move. He opened his mouth to shout and she lunged to her feet and placed one foot on his shoulder, wrapped her power around his head and pulled.

The vampire’s head separated from his neck and shoulders with an ugly screeching sound. The body fell to the floor, leaving his head suspended in the air, face frozen in shock and fury. A slight rustle alerted Melissa to the arrival of the two other vampires, standing just inside the doorway. She rocketed the head at the face of the one to her left and wrenched the other towards her. She stretched a hand out and caught the vampire, absorbing the kinetic force of the impact and amplifying it, then redirected it into a blow that severed its head. As the remaining vampire stared from her to the two bodies Melissa strengthened the reconnaissance shield around the house, blocking all exits. The vampire disappeared from sight.

The barrier rippled in the room with the human in it. Melissa stepped down off the bed and walked over the bodies, sweeping the heads to one side. The barrier rippled again, more violently this time and then once more. Melissa swiftly shrank it down to cover only that one room and hurried into it. Immediately as she stepped into the room the vampire darted over to the bed. Melissa glanced at the person and relaxed as she laid eyes on a face as familiar as her own. Sophia was here as she had said she would be, unconscious and with the transformation already underway.

The vampire made a movement towards Sophia, an attempt to grab her throat. Melissa tightened the shield around his whole body and then wrenched it apart. The vampire came with it. In pieces. She shifted the head away from the body and knelt by Sophia’s side.

Placing a hand on her forehead Melissa released the sensory shield again, sending it cascading down her friend’s body. Sophia’s heart was laboring to pump blood through the partially ossified vessels. Under her deep brown skin was a grayish color. Melissa unbuttoned her jacket and laid it over Sophia.

Melissa got to her feet. The leader of this coven, as the vampires referred to their groups, wasn’t here yet. That wasn’t very worrying. She could deal with him easily enough once he returned. Sophia’s information had him down as a creepy pedophile with the face of an angel. He posed no threat, since his manipulative skill would not affect Melissa.

She reached out and lifted the severed head and body. They hovered in the air, trailing behind her as she went into the other room to retrieve the rest of the corpses. She sorted the heads to one side and the bodies to another and then proceeded to the kitchen. Setting the heads down for a moment, Melissa carefully grasped each of the bodies in several different places and twisted sharply.

The bodies fragmented with a deafening grinding snap. Fluid, alternately clear and dark, along with small amounts of dark blood began to seep from the pieces and pooled in the spaces between them. In the middle of searching the drawers for matches Melissa paused and stared at the whole mess. The parts appeared to be moving, as if attempting to pull themselves back together.

Yanking open the drawer next to the stove she finally discovered a butane lighter. She picked it out and pulled the mass of parts closer, peering at them. The clear fluid appeared to be, for lack of a better word, circulating, or at least attempting to, between the parts. It also seemed as though the fluid knew which parts belonged together, and tried to rejoin them.

Was it alive? She wondered. It sure seemed like it. Not certain what to make of that conclusion she examined one of the pieces. The cross section of skin was opaque and looked like a stone broken apart, under that the muscles were bone white and glistening. The bones themselves looked thicker than they would normally be and it was the marrow which was oozing the dark fluid that mixed with the clear one.

Melissa stared uncertainly at the parts for a minute longer and then picked up the severed heads. Casting another shield she checked the backyard area for anyone who might be there. When she found no one, she opened the door and stepped outside. In the middle of the yard stood a vampire dressed in a clean button down grey shirt and blue jeans. He tilted his head, strands of reddish hair falling over his forehead. He smiled warmly at her, then gazed past at the broken parts floating behind her.

His face froze and then contorted in rage. Melissa formed a shield around him, caging him in seconds before he disappeared. He slammed up against the barrier and bounced off. Repeatedly he attacked the shield, trying to find an opening. Eventually he stopped and stood silently in the middle, staring murderously at Melissa.

She walked slowly down the stairs and skirted the cage, going over to a corner of the yard and depositing the corpse fragments in a pile. She ignited the lighter then knelt and touched the flame to the heap, and then stepped back as the fire spread instantly.

Another thump echoed as the coven leader slammed against the barrier.

“You killed all my children by yourself?” he asked.

Melissa sighed but didn’t turn to face him. “Yeah, I did. Honestly, it wasn’t easy talking myself into doing it either. I mean, they were kids! Kids younger than Sophia. The oldest must have been about, what, sixteen?” Finally she turned around. The vampire was pressed right up to the barrier, red eyes fixed unblinking on her.

“I don’t know what kind of sicko you were,” she huffed a miserable laugh. “Still are apparently, but those were children. And they didn’t deserve to die like they just did. So you’re gonna tell me why you turned them or I’m gonna make you feel pain like you haven’t felt since the day you were bitten.”

He shook his head and laughed. “That’s what you want to know? Why I turned them?”

Melissa waited patiently. He smiled at her and laughed again. “Why don’t you stay with me and find out?”

She snapped the shield down to encase him, holding him still and unmoving.

“Why don’t you just tell me instead?” She began a steady pull on his limbs, stretching them slowly in different directions. The fire was slowly growing cooler at her back. Gradually, a thin screech came from him as his body started to fragment.

“Those kids loved me.” He hissed at her. She stopped pulling him apart and nodded for him to continue.

“I was the one light in their lives. Do you know who they were before? Orphans. Unloved and unwanted, and then I came along. I found them, I cared for them and I brought them together and made a family of them. The two that came for you? They just got out of the newest foster home. The only reason they didn’t get beat to shit was because of me. Their new “parents” had a bad habit of kidnapping kids and doing the unspeakable to them. I saved them from that.”

“If you saved them from whatever shit was happening to them then why’d you come after me and Sophia? There was nothing happening to us and we’re both a little above your usual age range. So what was it about us, then, that made you come?”

He raised his eyebrows. “I thought you could be better, I could have given you a great gift. People like you, humans with powers; you get so much stronger when you turn. I wanted to help you be stronger, help you reach heights you never could before.”

“Really?” She smiled grimly, and then resumed pulling him apart. “Try again, pal.”

He grimaced and screamed as his limbs started to splinter. “Alright! Alright, stop!”

Melissa relaxed her hold and rocked back on her heels, the vampire hung in her grasp, eyes closed.

“Ready to talk?” she asked.

“Why don’t you ask your little friend in there when she wakes up? I’m sure she’ll be more than happy to tell you –after she drains you dry,” he laughed hysterically.

“You’re not going to talk are you?”

Melissa chuckled. “Well, let me enlighten you about her.” She strolled up to the vampire. “You see, we knew you were coming.” He froze and Melissa nodded in acknowledgement.

“We’ve known for a very long time now. We know who those kids really are, and we know that you didn’t turn them to make them something great and beautiful or whatever bullshit you want them, and me, to believe. They were gifted like us, and you decided to turn them and train them and make your own personal honor guard, brainwash them with that silver tongue of yours. But you got greedy and decided to come for us too, and we ruined your little plan, killed your army and now it’s your turn.”

She leaned in closer, face to face. “She told me, down to the hour, how to fight you. How to kill you and that’s exactly what I’m gonna do but this? I just needed to know because this is something bigger than we’ve ever faced, and I needed to know that she was right, and that I was right to follow her orders to kill those kids, and you. Now I have confirmation.”

She stepped back towards the dying fire.

“This is where you die.” Melissa flicked her fingers and the vampire snapped apart and splintered into pieces that she threw onto the flames.

 

 


	2. Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dislaimer: I have no claim to the copyrights of Twilight.
> 
> Welcome back everyone! Enjoy the chapter.

 

**_Two._ **

 

 Three days after Sophia was bitten the screaming stopped. The day after that so did her heart.

 

 

* * *

 

 Melissa sat in the bright afternoon sun eating a peanut butter sandwich on the back porch, reviewing the notes Sophia had made days before she was taken. Sophia’s heart had stopped an hour earlier and now Melissa was simply waiting to see if her friend would become a bloodlust crazed monster or if she would still be the girl that was like a sister to her.

In two corners of the backyard, chained with crude bits of metal twisted into links were two large brown bears Melissa had caught out in the woods the previous night, knocked out and transported back to the house. Before she was turned Sophia had had no intention of feeding on humans. She had insisted that while vampires needed blood to survive, there was no reason the blood had to be human blood. So as she had been instructed in the notes Sophia had left, she had caught a suitable meal. If the bloodlust was too much for Sophia then she was prepared to force her if necessary.

Beyond that, there were notes on what to do and where to go afterwards. Leaving their hometown was high up on the list, but above that was the need for funding. Sophia was insistent that there were things that needed to be dealt with before they could live in peace, like preparing documents and bank accounts for them to live after they’d passed the normal markers of human aging. Fortunately all of this wouldn’t be necessary for several years. So for now they were free to travel as they wished.

The first place Sophia had written down was a place in Washington State called Forks. Apparently there was someone there she wanted to talk to. Reading further Melissa almost inhaled a bite of her sandwich in surprise. There was another precog in Forks –and when they went they’d be walking in on the beginning of a war.

Seriously? Melissa stared at the page in disbelief. Sophia wanted to waltz right into the beginning of a war? A vampire war? Fucking why? Couldn’t she just talk to the other precog after? She groaned in disgust. Unless if they didn’t go, there wouldn’t be an after but that didn’t make sense. Surely the other one would know how to win their fight. She considered Sophia’s intentions as she stuffed the last bit of sandwich in her mouth. Knowing her friend, Sophia probably planned to offer a helping hand, assist the other vampire and gain an ally in the process. But still, the other precog had to know that. Then again Melissa didn’t know how their power worked.

Melissa got up and went into the kitchen for a drink of water, notebook tucked under her arm. Maybe those two smartasses were working in tandem with each other somehow, she grumbled to herself. She released a sensory shield and condensed it down to Sophia’s room and nearly choked for the second time when she didn’t find Sophia.

“Oh shit!”

She slammed the cup down and expanded the shield, searching desperately. A snarling commotion erupted in the backyard and Melissa darted back outside, halting in shock at the top of the steps.

Sophia was outside, and had wrestled one of the bears to the ground and buried her face in the fur of its neck. It pawed and kicked ineffectually, thrashing rapidly growing weaker as Sophia drained its blood. The other bear roared and strained against the chains, trying to get away from her. After a minute the bear stopped moving and Sophia lifted her head. Melissa stayed very still and watched as her friend fixed her gaze on the other bear and disappeared from her sight.

Sophia reappeared behind the bear and locked one arm around its neck and the other around its ribs, pressing it down and burrowing her face into the fur. The bear howled in pain and thrashed madly to get away. After another minute it went limp and Sophia released it, rising to her feet.

Melissa shifted her stance just enough to call attention to herself. Sophia blinked and turned her head to stare at her with astonishing ruby red eyes. A moment later she rubbed at her bloody chin with a corner of her sleeve and disappeared from sight again. She reappeared on the bottom step, still rubbing at her face. Melissa wrinkled her nose. Sophia smelled awful, like she’d waded through a sewer.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

Sophia paused and then sat down near Melissa’s feet.

“The pain is gone,” she said. “My body feels perfect. I can hear and see and smell almost everything. Including you. You smelled better than the bears but I have it under control. It’s almost…Is this what greed feels like?” she asked.

“A little bit, depending on whether it’s like when I’m sitting in front of an extra-large pizza with everything except anchovies and olives. Anything else?”

“I can barely remember anything that happened before this morning. I remember every vision I had during the change as though they’re movies playing in my head.” She looked up at Melissa.

“And it’s much more intense than your pizza. The closest comparison I can make is what I imagine the fruit that Eve picked would smell like. If I hadn’t retained control of myself I would have tried to kill you as soon as I smelled you.”

“Would it be better to keep my distance?”

Sophia shook her head. “No, the more I’m around you the more I’ll get used to it. It’ll be good practice for when I have to go out in public.” She stood up and walked into the kitchen.

“I’m going to take a bath,” she called out. “Turning apparently releases your body waste all at once.”

“I’d noticed. I put the bag in the bathroom.”

Sophia came back to the doorway. “You left?”

“No, I had it with me when they came for me. I just made sure I didn’t lose it when I let them take me.”

Sophia nodded and walked away again. Melissa watched her go and then sighed in relief. Honestly, she hadn’t been entirely sure how Sophia would react to her, and so hadn’t dared to drop the field she’d erected until now. Melissa turned back to the dead bears and began digging a hole deep enough to bury them in.

 

* * *

 

Freshly bathed Sophia stepped out of the kitchen doorway, rejoining Melissa on the back porch.

“Let me see the notebook,” she asked. Melissa handed it to her and she flipped through the pages quickly, skimming her notes. When she finished she stared into space, thinking about what she had written.

Together they sat in silence until Sophia broke it by snapping the notebook shut.

“Will you come with me to Forks?” she asked.

Melissa leaned back on her elbows and smiled. “Yes.”

“I know,” Sophia murmured. “When do you want to leave?”

Melissa hummed thoughtfully to herself. “When do you think you’ll be ready to travel in public?”

“Let’s stay here for a few more days first and then see about that.”

“Alright then,” agreed Melissa. She stood up and stretched. “I’m going to go take a nap.”

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, nothing much happened in this chapter other than Bella not being as special as Meyer’s thinks she is. It’s pretty short but I’ve written down all this one had to say, and now it’s time to move on to the next chapter. Hopefully I’ll see you all soon.


	3. Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no claim to the copyrights of Twilight.
> 
> Note: Welcome back for the new chapter everyone! Also, about the sandwich…I’m a very hungry little child and I love cheese even though it may kill my arteries.

 

**Three.**

 

“Alright, Sophia, tell me again why we’re walking into the middle of a war?” Melissa paused and took a sip from her water bottle.

“Because,” Sophia explained, “This vampire has a vendetta against Alice’s coven, and she’s getting innocent people dragged into this mess. I don’t intend to just go there and then not help. Alice is expecting me to give assistance in keeping this quick and quiet enough that the Volturi don’t notice and come in and finish it themselves, which would be bad for us if we’re there and they come before we’ve helped them clean up and then left.”

Melissa tucked away her water bottle and climbed over the fallen tree blocking the path. Currently she was hiking through Fork’s cold, dark forest towards an outcropping of stone on one side of a small river running through the forest.

“And why would it be bad for us if the Volturi show up? And remind me who those people are, again?”

“The Volturi are the ruling coven of vampires. They’re the ones who make and enforce the laws that protect the vampires from humans and vice versa. And before you ask, no, they didn’t know about the one who turned me. He was very careful to keep his activities from being noticed by others. I don’t know why yet so I’ll ask Alice when I see her. Are you there yet?”

Melissa paused and listened. Faintly she could hear the sound of running water. She resumed walking.

“Almost there,” she replied. “You were saying?”

“As far as I can tell, the leaders of the Volturi are just as enthusiastic about recruiting powered individuals like ourselves as the vampire you killed. You can understand why it would be very necessary for both of us to stay off their radar. They’ve already attempted to recruit Alice, judging from an interaction I saw between her and one of them. Imagine what they would do if they knew there was more than one of us? It would mean war, one bigger than this.”

Melissa nodded slowly. “I see. Are they coming here, then?”

“Yes but these we’ll be able to hide from. It’s the leaders we don’t want knowing about us. They’ll catch up eventually but by then we’ll be too strong for them to force us into anything.”

“Awesome.” She trotted up a hill and stretched. “I’m here.”

“Cross the river and hide a little way up the bank between the trees. I’ll tell you when to prepare. In the meantime, relax. This is literally going be a ten second match, and remember to just contain her, don’t even think about hurting her. She’ll know and it’ll get harder to catch her.”

“Aye, captain.” Melissa backed up a few steps and then sprinted forward, jumping off the edge of the outcropping with a little extra push to make it to the other side. She landed in a crouch on the other side, blowing up dirt and dead leaves as she channeled the extra force out to the sides.

“What are you going to do in the meantime, and is there anything I should know before?” Melissa asked.

“I’m going to go howl at the moon and you should keep any of the Cullen’s from crossing to your side of the river. And be polite to the wolves. See you in an hour.” Sophia ended the call. Melissa set an alarm for forty five minutes from then and tucked her phone into her jeans pocket.

Melissa walked further to the edge of the river and slipped her pack off her shoulders. She reached into it and pulled out a thick blanket that she wrapped around her shoulders before sitting down on a large rock and digging around in the bag, looking for the sandwiches she had packed that morning.

As she ate a grilled cheese chicken sandwich she stared at the rushing water, considering how to trap Victoria, the vampire they were pursuing. Sophia had directed her to the river, to a specific point even. So obviously this spot was a key point in the vampire’s capture. Unfortunately, Sophia hadn’t told her which direction they would be coming from, and so Melissa was unable to create a containment barrier. However, she did suggest that Victoria had an ability to know her intentions, which while barely a scrap of information was sufficient to give her an idea of what kind of trap to set. If she could somehow get her to believe that the river and that this spot was the only way to safety then she would have a ghost of a chance of catching her.

Don’t let the Cullen’s cross to this side of the river, and be polite to the wolves. Vampires and wolves, historically, according to mythology, eternal enemies of each other, and this particular spot on the river. It was possible that both the Cullen’s and the wolves were after Victoria.

Melissa cast a glance over her shoulder into the darkness of the trees. Perhaps the Cullen’s and the wolves divided the territory? It would explain the warning not to let the Cullen’s cross. She finished her sandwich and stuffed the wrapper back into her bag. It was believable that if both parties were pursuing Victoria then she might know about the division of territories and would be using it to her advantage. But how? Melissa frowned, looking from one bank to the other.

Ah, now she understood. Victoria would be switching from one side of the river to the other. When one group got close to catching her the other one might lapse a bit, watching to see if her capture would succeed. She would then switch to that side and continue running, leading on both groups and continually evading capture. The point Melissa was waiting at was where an attempt to cross and apprehend by the Cullen’s would have been made, leading to a conflict between the two groups and an escape route for Victoria.

Melissa knew what to do now. She would have to wait until Victoria crossed, until the Cullen’s attempted to cross and then capture Victoria while she was distracted. But how would she prevent the Cullen’s from crossing if she needed them to distract Victoria? Right, the wolves were already chasing one vampire, they would prefer that no more came onto their land and they would take action to prevent the crossing. That would be the distraction. The Cullen’s wouldn’t have crossed anyway, or rather they couldn’t, regardless of Melissa’s actions. It would only be a few seconds but long enough for Melissa to catch Victoria.

She checked her phone. Fifteen minutes after the hour. Now, all she needed to do was conceal herself, otherwise Victoria would avoid this spot altogether. Up a tree maybe? No, not enough foliage for concealment. In the river itself? Much better but it would make it hard to see and force her into setting up a sensory field and scaring off Victoria.

_Hmmm…_ She looked up into the clouds. “I suppose that will have to do,” she murmured.

After all, it was unlikely anyone would be watching the skies.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When the alarm on her phone went off Melissa hefted the bag onto her back and stood up. She attached a thin tether to the ground as a way to measure the distance she could go before her shield would wear thin, adjusted her pack slightly and then crouched. Balancing on the balls of her feet she gathered force, condensing it around her until the air vibrated with it and pushed off from the ground, launching herself into the sky.

Finally she came to a stop. The air that high up was deeply cold. It made Melissa shiver, and she formed a barrier around herself to keep herself from being frozen numb. It was difficult to see through the treetops as she studied the terrain below her carefully.

She placed a sensory field directly across from the crossing point and a barrier encircling the entire perimeter of the area. Sure enough, when the vampire in the lead came close to the field they jumped the river, only to slam into the waiting barrier and be instantly caged. One other tried to cross but Melissa knocked them back.

She released the shield keeping her aloft and plummeted to the riverbank, landing with a loud whump, breaking her fall with a force cushion. She raised her head and in front of her two massive wolves snarled but did not attack, and across the river seven pairs of golden eyes stared at her as her red-headed captive shrieked at her and attacked her cage.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I didn’t really know how to end this one. For those who kinda expected a fight scene, there was a sort-of fight in the books because both the Cullens and the Quileute wolves were trying to catch Victoria and Emmett got a bit too intense and tried to cross territories. That originally led to the stand-off but it doesn’t happen here because Melissa prevents it. 
> 
> And yes, the sandwich, go to YouTube and check out Binging with Babish. This guy is a god. He makes food from fiction and it looks so simple when he does it. Both my boyfriend and I are in love with him.


	4. Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no claim to the copyrights of Twilight.
> 
> Welcome to the next chapter!

 

**Four.**

 

Slowly Melissa stood up, hands extended to the wolves, palms out and trying to present as non-threatening as possible, which she admitted, wasn’t very much, given that she had just trapped a vampire and dropped out of the sky like some sort of ninja right in front of them.

She turned to Victoria, who had stopped attacking the barrier and now stood staring at her with narrowed eyes.

“You’re a human,” she snarled.

“Yup,” Melissa agreed. Her phone started vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and answered as one of the wolves turned and walked off into the trees.

“Sophia? What now?” she asked.

“Toss the phone to Alice. She’s the small, short haired one.”

Melissa pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it in bemusement for a moment before floating it across the river.

 

* * *

 

 Alice watched as the tall dark girl flicked her hand and the phone sped across the river to hover patiently in front of her. She reached out and picked it from the air. There wasn’t even the slightest resistance to her grasp. It was like she’d picked it up from a table. Jasper shifted closer to her, wary of the human girl and the ease with which she had captured and contained Victoria so easily. She reached out and stroked his arm soothingly.

“Really you guys, didn’t I say we’d have help catching her?” she gently chided her family as she raised the phone to her ear. All except Edward exchanged confused and curious looks. Across the river the wolf had reemerged along with the leader of the pack, Sam Uley.

“Hello Sophia,” she said happily. “It’s good to actually speak with you. Thank you for the assistance today.”

“Hello Alice,” Sophia replied. “And you know you’re always welcome to it. What are you planning to do with her?”

Alice glanced over at her brother, Edward. He was staring across at Melissa and Sam, golden gaze flicking between them and the captured Victoria. He noticed her look and gave her a quick nod, then returned to staring at the others.

“Edward will get all we need from her and then we’ll put an end to her. Will you and Melissa be joining us up at the house? I’m sure Carlisle and Esme won’t mind and everyone would love to meet you. We’ve always thought I was the only one of my kind.”

“As long as no one has a problem with it then we would love to visit.” There was a brief silence. Alice looked back across the river. Sam and Melissa appeared to be deep in a discussion and Victoria was pacing restlessly around the confines of her prison, staring cagily at everyone.

“Alice,” said Sophia, “I’m a few minutes out from your place. I’ll wait for you there. Make sure Melissa eats, will you? Sometimes if she’s distracted she forgets she needs to eat immediately after using a lot of power but that’s usually when she needs it most. Remind her for me?”

“Will do. I don’t think we’ll be long,” said Alice. Sophia ended the call and Alice lowered the phone.

“Did she mean what I think she meant?” Emmett burst out eagerly. “Is there another precognitive like you, Alice?”

“Yes, it certainly seems like it.” She waved at Melissa, trying to get her attention. Melissa waved back but continued talking to Sam. Puzzled, she turned to Edward. He looked back at her after a moment.

“She’s trying to convince Sam to allow Sophia passage through the tribe’s territory if necessary. It’s not going well,” Edward reported.

Alice sighed. “I suppose we’ll deal with that later. Melissa!” she yelled and waved. “Bring her over, please!”

  

* * *

 

 

 Melissa returned Alice’s wave and turned back to Sam. “Are you sure you won’t reconsider?”

“No vampire is allowed on our lands. They will be killed, although the Cullen vampires have a treaty with us. As long as they stay off our territory and don’t harm humans we don’t attack them. As for your request, you may cross but if your friend sets foot here she will be executed.” Sam paused and looked thoughtfully at her, then stared over her shoulder at Victoria.

“I will however agree to hold her to the same terms as the Cullens for as long as you stay here.” Sam turned away abruptly and headed up into the trees. The other two padded silently along in his wake.

_I guess that’s as much as I’ll get,_ Melissa thought to herself. She launched herself across the river at the Cullens, towing Victoria behind her. She put up another barrier around them and turned to the blond short haired man.

“I’m Melissa Hawkins, it’s a pleasure to meet you. You must be Carlisle?”

“Yes, that’s right,” answered Carlisle. “This is my wife, Esme.” He settled his arm around the shoulders of the woman with her dark hair pinned up in a bun, who smiled warmly at Melissa. Carlisle gestured in turn to each of the others.

“This is Emmett and his wife Rosalie,” Emmett grinned broadly at her while Rosalie eyed her coldly.

“You already know Alice.” Alice skipped over and handed Melissa her phone, then swept her up in a hug.

“I’m so glad you and Sophia are here,” she said, pulling back and squeezing Melissa’s shoulder gently. “I’ve been seeing so much these last few weeks. It’s going to be so exciting.”

“I hope you and Sophia can have fun.” Melissa tucked her phone back in her pocket.

“This is my husband, Jasper,” said Alice, leading her over to him. “And that’s Edward. Bella isn’t in town right now; she went to visit with her mother.”

“Bella?” asked Melissa.

“Sophia didn’t tell you?” asked Alice in confusion.

“No, she didn’t.” Melissa looked at Alice’s confused expression and chuckled. “I’ll explain later. We should finish this and we can talk freely.”

“Right, and you need to eat,” agreed Alice. “Edward?”

“I already have everything she knows. There’s nothing more to learn, at least not from her.”

Alice nodded. “Melissa, hold her still please.”

Edward walked slowly over to Victoria. She stared hatefully at him, her hair forming a dully gleaming cloud around her head. Edward reached out and wrapped his hands around her neck and with one powerful wrench, detached her head from her body. Melissa let Victoria’s corpse fall to the ground as Edward flung the head beside the body and then reached into his pocket for a lighter. He flicked it alight and tossed it onto Victoria. Her body ignited immediately, a rancid smell filling the air as it burned. Everyone waited quietly until Edward finally turned away from the flames.

“Alice is right,” he said. “You do need to eat, don’t you?”

Melissa nodded, only now noticing that her stomach was squeezing unpleasantly. Her mouth watered as she set down the pack and withdrew another sandwich.

“You okay?” she asked, unwrapping the sandwich and taking a huge bite.

“Not until this is over,” he answered. He walked back over to the group, stopping next to his adoptive parents.

“Shall we go back once you finish eating?” asked Edward.

Melissa nodded, cheeks bulging with cubano sandwich.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it’s horribly short again and Melissa is always eating but I promise there’s a reason. At least for the constant snacking. I don’t really do well with long chapters. They’re difficult to finish and they’ve frequently held back my schedule before I stopped trying to write them. 
> 
> Now, this is a very small amount of chapters but I would like to start asking for some feedback. What do you like, what do you dislike, and if you have any suggestions for day to day or filler, which while the bane of existence still needs to happen, I would welcome it. Once again, no romantic suggestions. The only romance will be the canonical relationship between Edward and Bella and Bella and Jacob. 
> 
> Chapter five is in the works, so until then, my beans!


End file.
